With the rapid development of the mobile Internet, a component has become an important technology increasingly indispensable in the field of the mobile Internet. A component is an icon displayed on a home screen and corresponding to an application program, and may be a shortcut icon (shortcut), or may be a widget. The widget is a small application program platform that can run on a network terminal or a mobile terminal, and is also a network-based plug-in tool that can run on a terminal home screen. A widget can provide information such as weather and news for a terminal user. For example, a clock widget can display current time on a home screen; a weather widget can display weather information of a specific area; and a central processing unit (CPU) widget can display CPU usage of a terminal.
In a running process of a component, the component can be clicked on a terminal home screen, so as to start an application program corresponding to the component and enter a window of the application program. However, after the window of the application program is entered, a whole display screen of a terminal displays only the window of the application program, which significantly reduces interface display utilization.